It's Always Been You
by Prongs the Procrastinator
Summary: "You sit on that chair like it's a throne, but you don't even rule yourself." Angsty Wolfstar slash, yay. R&R please folks c:


It's Always Been You

**Disclaimer: Sorry. I tried to be Jo Rowling, but my lawyer has informed me that I am ****_not, _****in fact, a famous British author. How upsetting. **

**A.N: Hullo. This is my first attempt at a Wolfstar fic, even though they're my OTP. Go easy on me, perhaps? **  
**Please review! I'm open to any suggestions, prompts, or general complaints. Feel free to flame, the messages will be printed and used to create origami cranes or other creative things. There's a tad bit of swearing in here, and yes, it's slash. Don't like gay fics? This is not the place for you. **

**Love and Oreos, Prongs.**

Remus knows, when he hears the common room door slam, that it is Sirius. He also knows that Sirius will be in an annoying mood; because he's lived with Sirius, James and Peter long enough to read their entrances, to anticipate what insane, depressing, harebrained (or just plain stupid) idea they'll bombard him with next. Admittedly, he can read Sirius far better than the other two-but Remus prefers not to reveal these things.

Shoes kicked haphazardly across the hearth, wand out, long dark hair _doing things_ to Remus' stomach-Sirius makes an appearance.  
He grins crookedly as he smacks the book out of Remus' hands and levitates the two armchairs closer to the fire. He peers over at the cover of the maltreated book (The Tempest) and raises one eyebrow. "Moony, wasn't this our required reading for Muggle Studies last year?"  
Remus rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the toned expanse of his friends thigh, hooked over one armrest. "Hullo to you too, Pads. Don't suppose you'd give my book back, you prat?"  
Sirius grins, that familiar smile brightening Remus' day in a way that nothing but chocolate could achieve.  
"Where would be the fun in that, Moony?" he protests, and retrieves the book from the rug. Remus leans forward, just a little too late to prevent Sirius transfiguring his novel into a rabbit.  
"Damn it, Padfoot!" Remus glares at him as the bunny-book hops out of view. Sirius smirks, a challenge written clearly across every feature in his face.  
"Problem there, Moony?"  
Remus sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in a valiant attempt to stay calm. "How was your afternoon, Sirius?" he asks forcefully. Sirius laughs, raking long fingers through his hair."Got McKinnon in the third floor broom closet," he says with a wink, "as well as Jessica Ramsay. Irresistible, I am. And what've you been up to, Rem? Snogged any birds-oh, wait. My mistake. You never snog anyone, do you." Sirius smirks, a vicious twist in his voice, and Remus takes a moment to wonder where the _bloody hell that came from._

And suddenly, he is furious; because how _dare_ Sirius come in here and disturb his reading with his hair and his brilliant smile and his arrogance, and boast about his _stupid_ conquests, and make _stupid_ comments about Remus' _stupid_ lack of _stupid dates_, and just be a general sodding prick, when _all Remus really wants to do is snog the living daylights out of him?!_  
"What the hell gives you the right to comment on my relationships, Sirius? Not everyone is as much of a skank as you." he snarls, and he knows he's overreacting but cannot bring himself to give a damn. Sirius looks surprised, and then angry.  
"And what would you know about it, Lupin? I suppose you fancy yourself in love-or just too good for anyone. Well, wake up call for you, mate. You might be smart, but there's more to life than you and your books and your pathetic self-hatred." Sirius is looking straight at him now, a cruel smile spreading over his face, and for a second, Remus thinks he looks exactly like his family.

_Pathetic. Too good for anyone._ Remus feels his face go white-the wolf cannot get out, Remus, it's okay, that's not possible-and clenches his hands reflexively.  
"Yeah. I 'fancy myself in love', or whatever bollocks you've decided to call it now. As a matter of fact, I've been in love with someone for the last two bloody years. And who are you to talk about pathetic self-hatred, Sirius? You think I haven't seen the way you look at yourself in the mirror? And thinking myself too good for anyone? Considering the way you treat girls, I don't think I'm the one who thinks I'm so amazing. So shut your cocky mouth, and _don't preach to me about arrogance!_" he spits, and stands up.  
"And who would that be?" Sirius sneers. "Alice Longbottom? In your dreams, Lupin."  
Remus backhands him, a satisfying and resounding thud. "It's _you_, you fucking idiot." he snaps. "It's always been you."  
Sirius opens his mouth to reply, and Remus cuts him off. "Look at you, Black. You sit on that chair like it's a throne, but you don't even rule yourself." Remus says, quietly, and turns and leaves before the tears start.


End file.
